


Vacation

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Desolation!Tim, Gen, Short, The Desolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Tim reads that Jon has woken up.





	Vacation

The best way to ruin Jonathan Sims’ life was to stay dead.

Tim looked at the tabloid reading about a man waking up from a coma where only his brain was functioning. He wasn’t surprised by it. The Beholding loved Jon too much to let him die in a fire.

And as it turned out Tim was too fucking angry to be killed like that anymore.

He hadn’t felt the sweet release or triumph when he pushed down on the trigger. Just… more. White hot anger that only flared at seeing the Strangers burn. He wanted to do more. He wanted to hurt them more. Violently, slowly. Take everything from them.

They had thought he was one of the destroyed wax displays. He had been thrown in a bin, collected from the explosion.

He had read about the Desolation of course. Hilltop road. Agnes Montague. Jude Perry.

Perry might be around but he wasn’t keen on joining a cult after the Institute. He had waited to feel the wasting illness he felt last time he tried to stay away, but the link was severed. Burned away. Good.

Jon was in a coma, Elias was in prison, and the rest weren’t his problem.

He spared a thought for Martin tried to feel bad, but felt the same rage he felt at everything else now.

Martin chose to close his eyes to everything and pretend it was alright. Now look at them.

He wanted to tear important things away from people, and he knew that meant  he was a monster now. Ironic after hating them all so much. He kept focus on the Strangers though. There would be more and with however long he had in this wax form he was going to tear down every single thing they built. The Institute, he didn’t need to do a thing.

Elias was locked up away from his precious Archives.

Martin had to sit and watch Jon unresponsive in a coma. He’d probably spiral bad at that.

And Jon, well now that he was awake he got to live with Tim’s death knowing Tim never forgave him.

It wasn’t that Tim wasn’t thankful to him, that’s why he didn’t show up at his door. Thinking Tim was dead would hurt him. Knowing he was a monster would make Jon think Tim was his responsibility. A bit too late for that.

Tim let the tabloid turn to ash and float away from him.

His life on his terms now.

And if he had to feed the Desolation he would feed it his own menu.

He headed away from his little camp and carried his kayak to the river.

He was going to enjoy his vacation a little while longer.


End file.
